new girl new school
by sasukehot1ya
Summary: theres two new girls and they aparantly are in the shinobi clan sasuke itachi and neji have a certain eye on them will himiko and kimo get theyr first kiss?sasuooc nejiooc itachiooc
1. Chapter 1

New girl new school

* * *

Hey wats up im here sasukehot1ya ritting a story for you.

6 oclock

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz the alarm clock starts ringing that annoying buzz himiko smash it with your hand and your cousin kimo wakes up sorry kimo its okay but next time be more light I forgot where going to school today correction new school take your baggage and stuff get ready!Shut up kimo with your correction.

If you hate my corrections don't listen how can I .miko its kimo stop annoying me im older listen to me excuse me himiko.we already have a problem get ready lets go to the bathroom just too tell you they leave in a mansion.

The limousine put beep on driver please yes maam no yes no yes than wat you want hey mama no way beep choose one ladies.where already at school.

Kimo come on lets go to the principal for your information it's a boarding school.

A ladie around her 50 who looks like her 25 under a tornado of papers and I have no idea.

please dont kill me i have insurance sorry short chapter 

while they where in the they incoutede a girl called hinata they said hi but she did not answer 1 min she sais h hh eee llo.

hello miss hello girls you guys must be the new students yes maam kimo and himiko right yes hello my name is tsunade sorry we did not great you proprely hello tsunada-sama. KAKASHI your new students are here

sorry tsunade come on girls KAKASHI-SENSEI your late you stop shouting naruto you have no reason muhahahaha my excuse are here drools who are there girls present yourself sasuke had a certain eye on himiko he actually smiled hello my name is himiko shinobi i love in a mansion my father was the 4 hokage my mothere a really famous teacher

your likes and dislikes i dislike a lot of things i like enough things

kimo shinobi i dislike nothing i like evrything

any question go

on a date with me

i love you

we love you himiko

no fan clubs again!

* * *

thats all people give me ideas please review if you want 


	2. sasukes fellings

New girl new school

Hey wats up im here sasukehot1ya ritting a story for you.

6 oclock

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz the alarm clock starts ringing that annoying buzz himiko smash it with your hand and your cousin kimo wakes up sorry kimo its okay but next time be more light I forgot where going to school today correction new school take your baggage and stuff get ready!Shut up kimo with your correction.

If you hate my corrections don't listen how can I .miko its kimo stop annoying me im older listen to me excuse me himiko.we already have a problem get ready lets go to the bathroom just too tell you they leave in a mansion.

Chapter 3

Sasuke:you really think im hot

Sasukehot1ya:ya bluches

Sasuke: wanna be my gf

Sasukehot1ya :Sure sasuke

Go take your plase himiko sit beside sasuke and you kimo in front of neji

K sir a weird naruto tripped himiko by perpess and holding his laugh with his mouth but naruto made her trip at the wrong plase she almost fell on the ground face first.

she felt a warm body holding her and she looked up it was sasuke who was loking at himiko with a warm then she looked away and blushed and then shooted knives on naruto with his eyes naruto froze after this it was music clase

Himiko was new and the new techer was shisune for music hello hello shisun sama this is music clase may I hear your voice sure himiko first sasuke was there neji too

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dream

My dream

forgime me my weekness but I don't know whywith out you its hard too survive.

Tenten was there playing and electric piano she winked at himiko himiko winkedback.

Himiko your voice is incredible beautiful superbe amasing

Now kimo sing kimo sing

Me myself and I

You can stop I hardly sing everyones eyes was twitching

Alright your in

With all the other classes

Fast forward asklbgggggggggbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk………..

Okay when himiko went home she went strait on msn

Dark warior ; im online its me himiko wats up

Darkwarior; nmu

Dark warior ;nm thanks for saving me from that fall

Darkwarior;you welcome I have an idea il come over to tell wat we learnd all year long

Dark warior ;ok sasuke bye and thanks again bring your bathing suit

Darkwarior ;y

Dark warior; you will know soon enough

Dark warior logged off

Himiko shinobi im not done with you

The limousine put beep on driver please yes maam no yes no yes than wat you want hey mama no way beep choose one ladies.

Kimo come on lets go to the principal for your information it's a boarding school.

A ladie around her 50 who looks like her 25 under a tornado of papers and I have no idea

while they where in the they incoutede a girl called hinata they said hi but she did not answer 1 min she sais h hh eee llo.

hello miss hello girls you guys must be the new students yes maam kimo and himiko right yes hello my name is tsunade sorry we did not greet you proprely hello tsunada-sama. KAKASHI your new students are here

sorry tsunade come on girls KAKASHI-SENSEI your late you stop shouting naruto you have no reason muhahahaha my excuse are here drools who are there girls present yourself sasuke had a certain eye on himiko he actually smiled hello my name is himiko shinobi i love in a mansion my father was the 4 hokage my mothere a really famous teacher

your likes and dislikes i dislike a lot of things i like enough things

kimo shinobi i dislike nothing i like evrything

any question go

on a date with me

i love you

we love you himiko

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fan clubs again!

* * *

thats all people give me ideas please review if you want 

Chapter 3

Sasuke:you really think im hot

Sasukehot1ya:ya bluches

Sasuke: wanna be my gf

Sasukehot1ya :Sure sasuke

Go take your plase himiko sit beside sasuke and you kimo in front of neji

K sir a weird naruto tripped himiko by perpess and holding his laugh with his mouth but naruto made her trip at the wrong plase she almost fell on the ground face first.

she felt a warm body holding her and she looked up it was sasuke who was loking at himiko with a warm then she looked away and blushed and then shooted knives on naruto with his eyes naruto froze after this it was music clase

Himiko was new and the new techer was shisune for music hello hello shisun sama this is music clase may I hear your voice sure himiko first sasuke was there neji too

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dream

My dream

forgime me my weekness but I don't know whywith out you its hard too survive.

Tenten was there playing and electric piano she winked at himiko himiko winkedback.

Himiko your voice is incredible beautiful superbe amasing

Now kimo sing kimo sing

Me myself and I

You can stop I hardly sing everyones eyes was twitching

Alright your in

With all the other classes

Fast forward asklbgggggggggbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk………..

Okay when himiko went home she went strait on msn

Dark warior ; im online its me himiko wats up

Darkwarior; nmu

Dark warior ;nm thanks for saving me from that fall

Darkwarior;you welcome I have an idea il come over to tell wat we learnd all year long

Dark warior ;ok sasuke bye and thanks again bring your bathing suit

Darkwarior ;y

Dark warior; you will know soon enough

Dark warior logged off

Himiko shinobi im not done with you


End file.
